


White Rabbit

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Misha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Animal Ears, Begging, Bunny Misha, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Misha, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Misha in Panties, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jensen, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sub Jensen, Teasing, bunny tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha fixes the ears on his head. White floppy ears brush his eyes as he poses for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_These_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_These_Words/gifts).



Misha fixes the ears on his head. White floppy ears brush his eyes as he poses provocatively. Ass pushed out and his hand pressed to his ruby red lips. Misha shakes his bubble butt, white tail bopping and eyelashes batting at the omega in the doorway. 

Jensen is speechless, Misha looks sinful. His long legs are encased in translucent thigh highs. A pearly white garter stretches over his right thigh. His legs look hairless from here. Jensen feels his cock twitch as he imagines his alpha sliding those stockings over his freshly shaven legs. His stomach stirs, slick already starting to leak between his cheeks. 

Misha takes a step forward, hopping like a little bunny. He winks at Jensen, smirking as he smells his arousal. 

Misha leans away from Jensen as he tries to kiss him. Tutting and pressing his fingers against his lips. Misha circles him. Tugging his shirt down his shoulders and palming his ass. Misha slowly pulls Jensen's pants down. he hums appreciatively when he realises his omega has gone commando once again. 

He kisses his ass, a bright red mark pressed directly over a cluster of freckles. Misha playfully slips his tongue between Jensen's cheeks, teasingly lapping over his leaking hole. His hands curl over Jensen's hips, holding him still. 

Jensen gasps, attempting to twist around to see what his mate is doing. He stands caught between Misha's hands and his pants still tangled around his ankles. 

Misha huffs out a laugh against his hole. Dragging his tongue slowly over the clenching bud once more. Misha stands, fingers dipping between his cheeks to gather slick. 

Dragging his wet fingers up and around Jensen's shoulder Misha steps in front of his mate. He trails his fingers over Jensen's lips painting them in a shimmering shiny gloss. Misha sucks his fingers into his mouth, deep throating and moaning seductively around them. 

'You taste so good Jen.' Misha's says fingers popping from his mouth. 'Touch yourself omega.' 

Jensen obeys. Kicking off his pants he spreads his legs, working his fingers over his hole. He feels Misha's eyes on him. His bunny ears fall crookedly as he tilts his head to watch Jensen play with himself. 

'That's enough Jen.' Misha steals forward, kissing Jensen deeply. His hand falls on to the back of his head pressing their lips closer. Misha deepens the kiss with a flick of his tongue. Jensen parts his lips tasting himself in Misha's mouth. 

Misha breaks the kiss, wet spit coats Jensen's printed lips. 'Good boy' Misha's hums taking Jensen's wrist. 

His pupils widen, his alpha nature taking over. Misha's scents Jensen, grinning predatorily as he smells arousal. 

Misha sniffs Jensen's fingers. His tongue peaks out lapping over and between his middle and index finger. Misha sucks his fingers between his lips, bathing them in his tongue and pulling out all his best tricks. 

Jensen shivers, slick rolling down the inside of his thighs. Misha's hooks an arm around his waist, sliding his lips down Jensen's fingers. 

With a flick of his tongue Misha has Jensen on the bed with his legs spread and his hands up. Misha binds his hands with his leg garter, white silk against Jensen's freckled skin. Jensen tugs at the binds, his hole cries out to be filled and to be knotted. His biological needs are going crazy, his mate is so close and he smells so good. Jensen whimpers pitifully. 

'Shush little omega' Misha coos stepping out of his panties. He makes a show. Twisting his body around so his perky little ass bounces delightfully as he shakes of the scrap of silk. 'I'm going to give you what you need.' 

Misha kisses him. His red lips pressed against Jensen's bitten lips. His lips slide gracefully across Jensen's painting him red. Claiming him as his omega. 

Misha straddles Jensen, grinding his ass over his hard cock. Misha grins, reaching behind himself to twist and tug at his cute cotton ball tail. With a flick of his wrist the plug is on the floor and Misha has his hands wrapped around Jensen's cock. He sinks down slowly, taking his every precious inch one moment at a time. 

Jensen bits his lips struggling not to come. Misha's blue eyes are clenched shut, his ruby red lips caught between his teeth. 

Misha bottoms out with a triumphant mewl. He grinds backwards, hands pressed against Jensen's chest. He lazily leans toward with each rotation of his hips. He kisses Jensen's cheeks, forehead, nose and chin. Red butterflies all over his face. 

Misha growls as Jensen thrusts up into him. His tender lips make way for sharp teeth. A warning nip to Jensen that his alpha isn't best pleased with that move. Misha pushes himself up, throwing himself into his pleasure. 

He rides him hard and fast, ears bopping as Misha bounces wildly on Jensen's cock. Grunts and groans spill from his lips, even hotter as they are painted red. Misha's ears flop down, covering his eyes. He snaps his hips, leaning backwards to get Jensen deeper inside of him. The ears fall back, giving Jensen the perfect view of Misha's adams apple bopping up and down as he chases his orgasm.

He can feel his knot coming. Misha rocks forward capturing Jensen's lips between his own. He kisses over his mates neck and down his chest bending himself nearly in two. 

Misha comes with a scream, come splatters Jensen's chest and chin. White and red covering his mate. Misha rides out the best part of his orgasm, his knot slowly pumping come into sticky pools all over Jensen. 

Misha ruts against Jensen, lazily swiping his tongue over his perky nipples. Jensen is breathless, his cock aches and his hole needs to be filled. 

Jensen is so close to coming as Misha climbs off him. His cock falls to his stock with a wet flop. Precome dribbles down his pubic bone and over his balls. 

Misha takes pity on him. Kissing Jensen soundly on the lips and slithering down his body. He breathes hot air over his cock, making Jensen whimper. 

'Look at your cute little cock. Do you need to come omega? Do you want to come in my mouth?' Misha's asks dragging his tongue over Jensen's stomach. 

'Please alpha, I want to come...I want to come in your mouth. Please.' Jensen begs, he tugs at his binds once again. He watches as his mate sucks hickeys over his belly. 

Misha gobbles up a mouth full of come, sliding down Jensen's body. The friction has Jensen arching off the bed, his cock dribbling over his belly. Misha takes him into his mouth, alpha come still on his tongue. 

He swallows Jensen to the back of his throat. Jensen's omega cock barely fills his mouth but he feels surrounded completely.

Misha doesn't really have to do anything. Jensen is coming before his mate can even think of teasing him. He comes with a cry, fingers clenching as he desperately tries to touch Misha in someway. Jensen's hole clenches around nothing, begging for a knot to fill him up.

Misha smiles, moaning and swallowing around his cock, taking his come into his stomach. Misha suckles Jensen's little cock, milking him for every last drop of come.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most things I am going to blame the wonderful In_These_Words. She inspired me and even though it isn't exactly what she wanted she was a super cutie about it and I'm glad I could write this for her.


End file.
